darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Mitth'raw'nuruodo, or Thrawn, was a blue dude, otherwise known as a Chiss. Thrawn always had a wider view of the larger galaxy than his people, and foresaw potential unknown threats to his world and people, so he advised the creation of devastating weapons and armies to defend them. For this, he was apparntly exiled, but it was all part of Thrawns plan to learn about the Galactic Empire, and deduce wether it would be a threat to the Chiss. He was captured by officers of the Empire, and taken to the Emperor himself, where he wa inducted into the Imperial military. He quickly rose though the ranks of the Empire, and after the victory at Batonn, he was made a Grand Admiral, and went down as the greatest military commander in history. The very mention of his name made any officials cry for their mommy. He had a record of 6,104 and 0 in battle, with 137 wins against the Rebbelion,. He lost only because the Force was not with him (it had been with the Galactic Empire for the past two decades, and had decided it was time to be jedi). Still, Thrawn held little weakness, his organization and very high IQ allowed him to almost never show fear, only interest in the foe a team hand. Much of his tale in Legends was erased, but for once, he was done justice in Disney Canon, still being a terrifying and powerful and smart foe to all. His brother was Mitth'ras'safis, a inferior Chiss from the Chiss Ascendancy. Thrawn was later found by Snoke and fellow intelligent being Shockwave, and he became a founding member of the Shadow Minds. He served again as Grand Admiral during the Shadow Wars, and was the only one of the founding three to be labelled as dead on the reports, as his command ship was blown apart. Despite the Galaxy assuming he was dead, Thrawn lived and was left with the remains of his ship at the edge of the known Galaxy. History Thrawn was born on Csilla. He also had an older brother by the name of Mitth'ras'safis, who vanished on a deep space mission when Thrawn was very young. Little is known about his early life, but when he was an adult, he was a respected officer in the Chiss Ascendancy. Learning of many interstellar threats out in the Galaxy that could pose a threat to Csilla and the Chiss, he appealed to the Chiss to arm themselves with more powerful weapons to better combat the unknown evils. This apparently got Thrawn banished, but this was really an ingenious cover up given to excuse his presese on a barren world out in Wild Space, where he was found by an imperial team led by Captain Parck. Thrawn used his interlect to trick the imperials, and got i to their base before being delibratty captured. Parck quickly informed higher command of their find, and Thrawn was given the translator Eli Vanto as he knew little Basic and mainly spoke in the Chiss launguage, Sy Bisti. He quickly learned basic and on orders from high command was to be taken to even higher command on Coruscant. Parck and Eli pissed themselves, as Emperor Palpatine himself asked to see them and Thrawn. Palpy informed them that Thrawn would become part of the Empire, after learning of his past with Anakin Skywalker. Thrawn and Eli were put onto an Imperial Acadamy on Coruscant, where Thrawn was bullied for being an alien. This was not a good idea, as the bullies disappeared, being sent instead in secret on Thdawns adivce to Tower base place Skystrike Academy. Thrawn and Eli Eventully graduated. Rising though the ranks. (It really came out of the blue) Thrawn joined the Empire and quickly rose after many victorys and revealing the incompetence of many of his former superiors. He then met Pryce, the governor of Lothal. Eventully, after much ass kicking, Thrawn was invited to the Imperial Palace where he was made Grand Admiral. After kicking the ass of some Rebels cells on Battonn, he was asked by Pryce to deal with a growing bug of the Lothal Rebels after they caused the death of The Inquisitor and even Darth Vader was unable to kill them all. Thrawn arrived and kicked their asses time and time again, but the Rebels almost always got away alive. He did make one explode though. He then learned that the Lothal Rebels and their new allies had their base on Atallon. Later, he discovered that the Imperial Agent, Agent Kallus, was the rebel spy, Fulcrum. Thrawn moved in on the spy, who was trying to contact the rebels to warn that Thrawn knew about the location of the rebel base. However, Thrawn blocked it and showed up, beating the crap out of Kallus and taking him captive. Thrawn then gathered Pryce and the Seventh Fleet to attack Attalon and wipe out the rebbelion. Hera Syndulla got half of Kallus' messsge before Thrawns. Fleet showed up in orbit. Thrawn wiped out their fleet and almost destroyed their base, but thanks to Rex, the sheild held. Final Encounter with Thrass In 6 ABY, after his disapearence and the fall of the Galactic Empire, Thrawn came into command of a leftover Star Destroyer and its former captain Roman no. Roman led a team down to Nal Hutta, and found Thrawns long lost brother, Thrass. After falling over laughing at his name, no, captured Thrass and took him to Thrawn. Thrass was relived to finally see his brother again, but Thrawn was bitter over Thrasses lack of care earlier on in Thrawns life. Thrass pleaded with his brother, but Thrawn showed no emotion for Thrass, and got out a blaster. Thrawn then shot his brother in the head, killing him. Thrawn then had Roman eject Thrasses body into space, where it wa she lost to the cosmos. After Thrass died, Thrawn decided to take a new route on his reintroduction to the galaxy. He advised using the Unknown Regions, but no told him it was suicide and locked Thrawn in the brig. Thrawn then activated his twin Buzz droids, who broke him out. Thrawn then went to the bridge of the ship, and shot Roman from behind and killed him. Thrawn then took command of the ship, and went to the Unknown Regions. Final attack on the Lothal Rebels Bloody space whales. Shadow Minds and The Shadow Wars He was later found by Shockwave and a universe traveling Snoke who recruited him to their team. The trio then formed the Shadow Minds, from Shockwaves Decepticons and Thrawns supporters. They then began to plan their takeover of the universe. They started off setting up base on Ryloth, but later moved to Coruscant when they attacked it. Snoke used the force to destroy the New Republic fleet and they took over Coruscant. Snoke held a party to celabrate. They later found the location of the Autobot base and Thrawn took his fleet to the planet and destroyed their base with ease. Thrawn was dubbed Grand Admiral of the Shadow Minds. He learned some of the Impiral tactics from the book of Tarkin. He left out the bit where Tarkin was an idiot and stayed on the Death Star until it blew up. The Shadow Wars then began as The Unity Allies formed. The first battle was the battle of Byss, where Thrawn shot down most The Unity Allies Fighters as they tried to land on the planet to free it from Shadow Mind commander Datoo. On the ground, Snoke destroyed the attack force, resulting in Luke's narrow escape and a Shadow Mind Victory. Thrawn gained a mayjor expansion to his fleet. The Unity Allies later attacked Nabooboo and captured the capital of Theed for a while. The Battle of Nabooboo began and Thrawn bombed Theed, forcing the Allies to retreat. Thrawn was known as one of the Allies greatest threats. Thrawn was part of the Battle of Jedha, where he bombarded the ground forces and attacked their fleet in orbit. He later was part of the Battle of Cato Nemodia. He was on the Command ship, The Arrows Tip, when the Unity Allies attacked Coruscant. The battle of Coruscant began. Thrawn easily destroyed most the Allies ships until someone stopped him. Optimus Prime had called Kyle Katarn to the fight. God began to destroy the mighty Shadow Mind fleet, and cleaved The Arrows Tip in half. Thrawn yelled about Jedi Devilry to an officer, before Katarn fired again, destroying the rest of the ship. Thrawn was assumed dead. He somehow lived as he was pulled by the forming White hole and had himslef and the remains of his ship ejected at the Galaxys edge. Legacy Thrawn was forever known for being the greatest military leader in the history of the Galactic Empire. His knowledge of the Unknown Regions gave birth to the First Order. Personality and Traits. Thrawn actually was a true badass. He was exiled from the Chiss for trying to prepare them for a great incoming evil. He was found by the empire and taken to Palpatine, who inducted him inot an Impiral academy. He was bullied there, but those bullies got some karma whenthranw used his amazing mind to think up various punshimnets for them. He eventually became a Grand Admiral afterbirth his destruction of the Rebbelion on Battonn. He was then sent to the backwater planet Lothal to deal with the now well armed Rebellion there. He tracked and battlee them across multiple planets. He would let them win sometimes when he believed their victory would not mean anythng to the war they were fighting. He was able to uncover the impiral spy a spy being Agent Kallus and let himcontinue to assist the rebels so he could track the commications to Find their base. Thrawn then had his assassin, Rukh hunt down the rebels. He attacked Lothal to finish off the Rebels once and for all but was somehow beaten and sent into hyperspace. Thrawn Complex ones.|Anonymous Thrawn complex patient}} had a huge influence on arrogant minded individuals who mirrored themselves after him, this was known as the Thrawn complex. They would wear white uniforms, red contact lenses, paint their skin blue, speak very eloquently (usually about starships), and approach lesser individuals like with arrogant behavior combined with ten-credit-words. Thrawn complex was the number one cause of death for Star Wars fanboys since many of them fell victim to Gargamel. A cure for Thrawn complex is currently being developed by the Noghri. Behind the scenes Being able to spell Mitth'raw'nuruodo's full name correctly—on command and without looking it up—is often considered by fanboys to be the mark of a true connoisseur of all things Star Wars. He is the only one to escape Kyle Katarn twice. Category:Chiss Category:Grand Admirals Category:Jerks Category:Males Category:Super cool dudes Category:Blue people Category:People who got lucky Category:Imperial minions Category:Victims of Kyle Katarn Category:Evil Category:Empire Category:Awesome people overall Category:Victims of Darth Vader Category:All thats unholy Evil Category:Unholy Acts Of Evil Nightmares Category:Acts of Evilness Category:Coolest individual ever Category:Superweapons Category:Katarnimania Category:Things that PWN big time Category:Greatest things ever Category:Things that make things go boom Category:Things that will Destroy Your Planet Category:Scary things Category:Things invented by Kyle Katarn Category:Ways to die Category:Words of Doom Category:Words of doom Category:Images of males Category:Forms of torture Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:POWAH Category:Weapons Category:Dead people